A New Generation
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Tumnus and Lucy experience the joys and the overall wonders of parenthood.
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW GENERATION  
**

_My fourth story is now on the go!_

_Now, of course, this doesn't mean I've forgotten about my _Tragedy and Triumph_ story. Far from it! I just figured I'd post something new, for a change. The story that you are about to read now takes place when Lucy (and her siblings, naturally!) is all grown-up, and it's generally about how she and Tumnus become parents for the first time. Yes, I support the idea of a Tumnus/Lucy relationship. I, for one, think it's a very lovely and very touching notion. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks; I say Tumnus and Lucy make a sweet couple. So what if he's a faun, and she's a human? Tumnus may not be entirely human, but he's not an animal either. I like to think of it as Beauty and the Beast, in the style of Narnia. _

_As you read this story, you will also get to know Terence, a very special character of mine. Of course, he does not hail from Narnia, nor is he part of the C.S. Lewis universe in any way whatsoever; but that, my friends, is the beauty of fan fiction—anything can happen! _

_Enjoy, and please tell me what you think when you're done reading! Even if it's only two or three words long, I wouldn't care. _

_And now, on with the story! _

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"What could be taking so long?" Tumnus the faun's cloven hooves ticked rhythmically against the cool, hard marble floor as he paced anxiously about the room.

"Relax, Tumnus," answered his mate, Terence, a young unicorn converted to a handsome young man. "These things take time, you know. You'll just have to be patient."

"I hope Lucy is all right," said Tumnus, unable to hide his worry.

"She'll be fine," Terence assured him. "She is in good hands, mate. Susan, Mrs. Beaver, and the servants will take exceptional care of her."

The two friends were hanging out together in a small room at Castle Cair Paravel, waiting to receive news of Lucy—one of the supreme rulers of Narnia, and Tumnus's beloved wife. She was expecting a baby that night, and Tumnus was forced to stay away for the time being while Queen Susan (Lucy's elder sister), Mrs. Beaver, and a handful of maids tended to her needs.

Tumnus was beside himself with anxiety, while Terence remained as calm and cool as a cucumber. Tumnus doubted whether he would be able to endure this much longer. He had to know for himself that his Lucy was safe and well, and it was also the prospect of becoming a father for the first time that left the young faun in a bundle of nerves.

"For heaven's sake, Tumnus, will you calm down?" Terence asked, after a time. He sounded amused and exasperated at the same time, and there was also a small note of genuine concern contained in his tone. "Everything is going to be okay. Both your wife and your son are going to be perfectly all right."

"How do you even know I will have a son?" Tumnus countered.

"Okay, then, maybe you and Lucy will end up having a daughter. Or, you might wind up with both. It may be a set of twins, or triplets—or even possibly quadruplets, or quintuplets." Seeing the appalled look on Tumnus's face at the mention of quintuplets, Terence laughed outright and said with a hearty grin, "I'm joking, mate!"

Tumnus sighed and practically collapsed into a nearby chair, burying his head in his hands.

"I can't take much more of this," he groaned, with his face hidden. "How long has it been, Terence? It feels like we've been waiting here for hours."

"Actually, mate, we've only been here about twenty minutes or so," Terence estimated.

"Twenty _minutes?_" Tumnus repeated, opening his eyes and lifting his head in dismay. He plunged his head back into his hands a second later and groaned, "Oh, _no! _I'll never survive this! The suspense is going to kill me!" His fingers involuntarily curled in his wavy mass of gold-brown hair, and he made a small, pitiful sound that Terence could swear was a whimper.

Terence merely shook his head as he regarded the angst-ridden faun, muttering to himself, "Oh, for the love of Aslan…"

* * *

After four solid hours of waiting and (in Tumnus's case) worrying, a nymph came to Terence and Tumnus with the news that the baby had just been born, and that Lucy was now resting quietly in her chamber, and that they could go see her right then if they wanted. Tumnus, naturally, was the first to sprint out of the room. Terence followed close behind him.

Tumnus thought he'd never get to the chamber quick enough, and once he reached the chamber and placed hoof through the doorway, a wondrous sight greeted his eyes: his sweet, precious Lucy, looking extremely exhausted yet peaceful at the same time, lay on a giant bed with fresh linen sheets, cradling a small bundle in her arms. Her face appeared almost angelic in the warm candlelight and the soft white moonlight that filtered in through a nearby window.

In no time, Tumnus was at Lucy's side. Mrs. Beaver, who had been adjusting one of Lucy's pillows for her, promptly backed away, so that the young couple could be alone together. When Lucy lifted her eyes and saw her beloved husband standing there, she didn't say a word, but she smiled serenely and extended a hand to him, which he took delicately in his own large, coarse hands.

Kneeling down on the thick carpet next to the bed, Tumnus asked, in a voice that was not much higher than a whisper, "Are you all right, my dearest?"

"I'm very tired," Lucy answered, her voice also little more than a whisper. "But I feel absolutely wonderful." She moved her hand carefully to Tumnus's cheek, and he turned his head just enough to gently kiss the inside of her palm.

A sound that somewhat resembled the bleat of a young lamb emitted from the bundle that Lucy cradled. Tumnus's heart leaped like a fish heading upstream at the sound. Lucy now carefully folded some of the blanket back, revealing the plump, rosy face of a newborn faun with white-blonde hair that curled naturally, just like Tumnus's hair.

The little one's eyes were closed at the time, but they soon fluttered open, and Tumnus saw that they matched his own almost perfectly.

Tumnus caught his breath. It was, without a doubt, the most amazing sight he had ever seen in all his life.

"Our son, dear Tumnus," Lucy proclaimed, her eyes shining rapturously. "Oh, my love, I have given you a son! Isn't he just beautiful? He looks a lot like you."

Tumnus was too moved to speak. He could only stare at the little face before him, and after a time he briefly closed his eyes and lifted his face heavenward, looking as though he might weep at any given moment. He drew in a long, rattling breath, and when he finally opened his eyes and faced Lucy directly again, she saw that his eyes were indeed brimming with tears.

"My son," Tumnus whispered, almost reverentially, his voice trembling upon the blessed words. "_My son_…"

His voice broke off then, and he enfolded both Lucy and the little one in his arms and held them both close to his heart, his tears cascading into Lucy's copper-red hair as he sobbed, and Lucy closed her eyes and allowed herself to cry as well. The little one fussed at first, but eventually quieted down and lay passively in the warmth of his parents.

On the other side of the room, Terence stood very quietly in the doorway and watched the tender scene. Terence could feel tears gathering in his own eyes as he regarded Tumnus and Lucy, and the silver-haired youth bowed his head and silently gave thanks for the good fortune that had befallen his two friends.

Tumnus, his dear Tumnus, a father…and Lucy, sweet Lucy Pevensie, queen of the realm, a mother…it truly was a miracle.

_**

* * *

**_

**Terence © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Miscellaneous Characters © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	2. Chapter 2

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting chapter 2! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It really means a lot to me, and I love receiving feedback! _

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Three days later, Lucy and Tumnus held a special party at Cair Paravel to celebrate the birth of their son, and everyone in Narnia was invited to attend.

It was a good thing the castle was so spacious, because so many creatures, ranging from fauns to dryads to centaurs to leopards, arrived at Cair Paravel that day to offer their best wishes to the fortunate couple. It was almost as crowded in the main hall as it had been the day Lucy and her siblings were first crowned kings and queens of Narnia.

Terence, of course, could never bring himself to stay away on such a joyous occasion; so, naturally, he was present at the festivity also.

And it was just as well, for Tumnus and Lucy, after proudly presenting their child to everyone, publicly appointed Terence as the godfather. Everyone else cheered at the news, while Terence merely stood where he was in stunned silence.

Afterwards, King Peter, Lucy's eldest brother, clapped his hands together loudly to get everyone's attention, and once all eyes were focused on him, he gave the order for the grand feast (which the servants had worked all night and all morning to prepare) to officially begin. And so, while a small group of fauns, dryads, and satyrs equipped with musical instruments played an enchanting tune that laced the air and enriched the atmosphere, they all enjoyed a most splendid feast. The food was nothing short of perfect, and there was more than plenty of it to go around. And the wine that was distributed with the food was sweet and pure.

Later, when everyone had eaten and drunk as much as they could, they spent the next hour or so socializing with one another.

Tumnus and Lucy clearly didn't need to worry about their son. He was the center of attention, passed dotingly from one pair of arms to the next. Everyone made such a tremendous fuss over the little faun, particularly the women. They blathered over everything about him, from the delicate fuzz on his leaf-shaped ears to his long, thick lashes to his tiny cloven hooves.

Terence took advantage of this opportunity to speak with Tumnus personally.

"I don't believe it, Tumnus," were the first words that sprang from the young man's lips.

"Don't believe what?" Tumnus questioned.

"That you and Lucy chose me to be godfather to your son! Me, of all people!"

Tumnus smiled fondly at his dear friend. "What's not to believe about that, Terence? You're my very best mate, after all, and my most trusted companion. If anyone should be godfather to my son, it might as well be you. Surely you don't disapprove of Lucy and me selecting you above all the rest, do you?"

"No," said Terence honestly, "no, of course not. I—I'm just stunned, that's all. You and Lucy really knocked me for a loop there, mate."

"Congratulations, Terence!" Beaver spoke up right then. Terence and Tumnus simultaneously looked down to see him standing at their side, along with Fox and Mrs. Beaver.

"We are so happy for you, dear!" Mrs. Beaver added ecstatically.

"The godfather to Tumnus and Lucy's child," Fox declared, as if it were some sort of revelation to him. "Truly, such a tremendous honor."

Terence felt his face grow unusually warm. "Uh, thanks," was all he could think of to say.

After a minute or so of uneasy silence, the young man stepped away, saying abstractedly to his companions, "I—I think I'll just go and help myself to a glass of wine. Excuse me, would you, please?" And then he wheeled around and dashed off before Tumnus or anyone else could say anything.

"Is he going to be all right?" Fox asked Tumnus, once Terence was out of sight.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be quite all right," Tumnus answered assertively. "He probably just needs a moment to himself. He'll come around, once the news sinks in."

"Who would have believed it?" Beaver declared. "You, Tumnus, old boy—a father! I never thought I'd live to see this day."

"Nor I," Tumnus conceded. "Even now, I still find it hard to believe that this is truly happening to me. It's all like a dream, a perfect dream from which I hope to never awaken."

His friends all smiled at him.

Presently, Lucy came to Tumnus's side, and the second he laid eyes upon his wife, the faun reached out and pulled her towards him and engulfed her in his arms, kissing her passionately on the mouth. She returned the kiss with every bit as much passion.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you, Lucy?" Tumnus smiled at her, when the kissing ceased and they were gazing indulgently into one another's faces.

"Not so very long ago," Lucy smiled back, slipping her arms around Tumnus's neck while she spoke and fondling his gold-brown curls.

He ran his thumb delicately along her jawline. "Then I will say it again. Only this time, permit me to declare it in deed. After all, actions speak louder than words." And so saying, he closed his eyes and interlocked his lips with Lucy's once more, kissing his wife long and deeply, until Lucy felt her knees weaken and she felt sure she would melt into a puddle on the floor.

No sooner had the kiss finally broken off than tears spilled forth from Lucy's eyes. And it wasn't until she'd touched Tumnus's cheek with her hand that he realized the leak of tears trailing down his own face.

"Oh, Tumnus," Lucy whispered, her voice trembling. "Oh, Tumnus, my dearest…how I love you so!"

"And I you, my beloved," he whispered back fervently. "I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Please, please don't ever forget that."

Burying her head in Tumnus's warm neck, Lucy wept, "Oh, how richly heaven has blessed us!"

"Indeed, dear heart, great fortune is to be ours. As if it weren't enough that I have you as my beautiful wife, now I've got a beautiful son as well. This is almost too good to be true."

They remained in one another's arms for several minutes, and when they finally pulled themselves together, Lucy brushed aside her tears and cleared her throat. "Good gracious, we're behaving like a pair of sentimental fools!" she said, giving a brief laugh. "This is supposed to be a time of celebration, and here we are, acting all lovey-dovey in front of everyone!"

Tumnus laughed also, before ducking his head self-consciously and hastily wiping his own tears away. When he looked up again, Lucy motioned toward the little band of musicians.

"Look, the musicians are still playing. What do you say to a little dance, dear Tumnus?"

Tumnus smiled grandly at his wife, and took her by the hand. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Later that evening, after the party had at long last come to an end and the enormous crowd had finally dispersed, Lucy gathered her baby into her arms and carried him gently up the stairs toward her bedchamber, with Tumnus by Lucy's side.

As they walked down a long marble corridor, Lucy suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Lucy?" Tumnus asked, halting as well and regarding his wife solicitously.

"I just remembered, Tumnus—we haven't yet come up with a proper name for our son."

With a start, Tumnus realized his wife was right. He even said so out loud. "You are right, my dear." He paused briefly, then questioned, "But what name would be suitable?"

They both thought for a minute. Alban? No…that didn't sound quite right.

Cecil? Not really.

Crispin? No, that didn't seem appropriate, either.

Belden? Gavan? Taran? No, no, and no…

After going through a long list of names, and dismissing every last one of them, Lucy finally said to her husband, "How about Puck? What do you say to calling him that, dear heart?"

"Puck." Tumnus repeated the name slowly, rolling it around thoughtfully on his tongue, as if to taste it. "A rather simple name—but I like it!" A radiant smile blossomed onto his face. "Yes, Lucy, I believe that's a very good name for him!"

"All right, then, it's settled." Turning to her baby, Lucy cooed at him, "We'll call you Puck!" She tapped the end of his nose gently with her forefinger, and he merely bleated in response.

"Puck," Tumnus said in a soft voice, reaching out to lovingly caress the baby's silken curls with his large, rough fingers. "My little Puck." And with that, he bent down and kissed his son's brow tenderly, his facial hair brushing against the little faun's bare skin with the lightness of a feather.

As it was with all newborns, Puck couldn't speak.

But his eyes were shining, so Tumnus and Lucy knew he was very, very happy.

As they neared the end of the corridor, the young couple spotted Terence standing there, leaning casually against the marble wall. Terence was cradling a half-empty goblet of wine in his hand, swilling it around leisurely, looking a great deal calmer than he had the last time Tumnus and Lucy saw him—though his face was rather red.

"Are you all right, Terence?" Lucy asked him.

"Yes," he answered placidly, turning his head to face them properly, "I'm fine, thanks." Lucy and Tumnus were both somewhat surprised at just how mellow he was.

"We didn't see much of you at the party," Tumnus said.

Terence merely tilted his head back and took another swig from his goblet. He took his time savoring and swallowing the wine before finally asking impassively, "Have you decided on a name for your son yet?"

"Why, yes," said Lucy. "We have decided to call him Puck."

"Hmm." Terence was not wholly dispassionate about the name—but he did not appear to be particularly enthusiastic either.

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, mate?" Tumnus asked, unable to help feeling a bit worried for his friend.

"Yes, Tumnus, I am in an entirely equitable mood. In fact, I have never been better in my life." Pushing himself away from the wall, Terence went on unperturbedly, "And now, if you two will kindly pardon me, I think I will go and turn myself in for the night." He offered Lucy a formal bow, saying, "By your leave, Your Ladyship." He glanced briefly at Tumnus and bowed to him also. "Until tomorrow, Tumnus. Many happy returns to you both."

After downing the rest of his wine, he turned around on his heel and silently sauntered away from his friends, taking his empty goblet with him.

"Terence," Tumnus called after him.

Upon being addressed, Terence promptly stopped and looked back at the faun, but only to say coolly, "Goodnight, Tumnus."

And he went on his way without another word, and was soon gone from sight. Tumnus and Lucy watched him leave, and then they exchanged baffled looks with one another.

"What's the matter with him?" Lucy questioned.

Tumnus had no idea. Perhaps it was the wine—but Terence had certainly acted strange.

For one thing, he had never once called Tumnus "mate", and he had actually bowed before them, and addressed Lucy as "Your Ladyship". And he had never once smiled or made a wisecrack, or anything; he'd hardly even spoken more than a dozen words at a time.

Trying to not let it trouble him, though, Tumnus slipped an arm around Lucy's shoulders and said, "Come, my darling, let us turn in for the night as well. It's been a long day for all of us."

As he guided his wife to their chamber, she said uneasily, "I hope Terence is all right."

"He'll be fine," said Tumnus, trying his best to sound convincing. "I'm sure it's nothing a good night's sleep can't fix. By tomorrow morning, Terence will be back to his usual perky self."

But deep within his heart, the faun really wasn't so sure.

**

* * *

**

**Terence © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Miscellaneous Characters © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	3. Chapter 3

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting part 3! This particular chapter here is stuffed to the brim with cuteness, and I also added a little dash of angst, for flavor. Read, and enjoy! _

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Throughout the days that followed, Lucy and Tumnus saw precious little of Terence, and whenever they did manage to spot the young man and catch a word with him, he treated them both in a most unusual manner. He wasn't hostile toward them, of course; he wasn't downright unfriendly, or anything of the sort—but he wasn't himself, either.

A little colder, not nearly as open and lively as he'd used to be.

He started bowing to Tumnus and Lucy more often, and addressing them more formally.

It wouldn't have appeared to be such a big deal to other people. But to Tumnus and Lucy, it was a very big deal indeed.

Whatever happened to the old Terence, the good-natured, plucky, practical joker they knew and loved? Why was Terence acting like this? Had they done something to offend him? Whenever the faun or the young queen asked their friend whether or not something was the matter, he would simply answer that he was "fine", and then he would walk away.

Lucy was greatly worried about her friend. Tumnus was torn between feeling concern and exasperation toward his best mate, as well as personal hurt.

But neither Tumnus nor Lucy had much time to dwell upon Terence and his unusual behavior. There was a great deal to be done, in the field of parenthood. They had to feed their son, wash him, rock him to sleep; and, on the whole, make certain that Puck was dry and warm and comfortable and happy.

Neither Tumnus nor Lucy could imagine that being parents could mean so much work on their part. But at the same time, neither of them could imagine that it could be this satisfying.

Nothing gave them more pleasure than to hold Puck close, to stroke him and feel the warmth and solidity of his tiny body. And there was no sight more beautiful to their eyes than the smile on their son's face, nor sound more lovely and musical to their ears than the sound of his young bleat.

Whenever he wrapped his little hand around his father's giant finger, Tumnus's eyes would moisten and he would nearly dissolve into a pool of tears on the spot; and whenever Puck held his arms out to his mother to be picked up, Lucy would eagerly scoop him up right then and there, and gently twirl around with him in circles. Tumnus would often join his wife, if he was lurking about.

And every night, Lucy and Tumnus would stand close together by the cradle, wrapped in one another's arms, and watch their precious son sleep. Puck looked indescribably adorable when he was asleep, with his long lashes barely brushing his cheeks, and with his big silken ears flopping at different angles.

Had it not been for Terence, life would have been pure heaven for the proud parents.

When Puck was two weeks old, and had grown considerably, Lucy and Tumnus decided it was time to teach their son how to walk on his own two hooves. (Tumnus claimed that he'd first learned to walk when he was three weeks old.)

They decided to do it outside in one of the courtyards, where the grass was soft and thick and would provide far better cushioning than the hard, flat marble of the palace.

And so, one bright, sunlit day, while Tumnus crouched patiently at one end of the courtyard, Lucy stood behind Puck at the other end and held her son's hands in each of hers, gently showing him how to place one hoof in front of the other.

Like all young fauns, Puck was ungainly and clumsy at first. His legs seemed too long, too skinny, too awkward. Whenever Lucy let go of him and allowed him to try to walk on his own, his legs immediately buckled and he promptly fell with a thump onto his rump.

Tumnus couldn't help grinning as he watched the endearing sight.

"Come on, son," he called encouragingly, after Puck had fallen for what seemed the tenth time. "You can do it!"

Determined to not give up, Puck heaved himself onto his goatlike legs—and three seconds later, he tumbled back down into the soft grass, and there, he lay perfectly still until his mother came and picked him up.

"It's all right, darling," Lucy consoled him. "Just try again."

She guided her little boy to move toward Tumnus once again, and when she released him, Puck managed to take a good five or six steps before his legs quit and he fell yet again.

Before Lucy could reach him, however, the little faun had already boosted himself to his hooves once more, and he forced himself to move forward, lifting one leg high in the air and placing his hoof firmly down, and then resolutely doing the same with the other leg.

Lucy and Tumnus watched with equal wonder as their son moved himself along, his clumsiness fading with every step. Before long, Puck was prancing and leaping merrily across the grass, and he made it successfully to the other end of the courtyard and flung himself joyously into his father's outstretched arms.

Tumnus's heart swelled with pride as he engulfed his son in his arms. Tears were streaming steadily down his face, but he made no attempt whatsoever to wipe them away. He simply smiled and held his son close and allowed the tears to flow. A minute later, Lucy caught up with them and sank to her knees beside her husband. She, too, was weeping unashamedly, and she hugged both of her men as tightly as she had the strength to do so.

Knowing that he'd just accomplished something big, Puck beamed and burrowed his head deep into his father's unadorned shoulder, his arms locked securely about Tumnus's neck.

Neither Tumnus nor Lucy said a word, but words were entirely unnecessary.

As they embraced and wept together, Tumnus glanced briefly over the top of Puck's blonde, curly head and saw Terence standing at a distance, watching them.

It was impossible to be sure, but Tumnus could swear Terence's face appeared rather white, and the young man almost looked like…like someone had betrayed him. But before Tumnus could say anything, or react in any way, Terence silently turned and fled, and was gone within the blink of an eye.

**

* * *

**

**Terence © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	4. Chapter 4

**A NEW GENERATION  
**

_Presenting chapter 4! Nothing much to say about this chapter, except that it's very cute, until you come to the very end. Read for yourselves to find out what happens. _

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

After that, Puck was all over the place. He no longer had to rely so much on his parents in order to get around the castle; now, he could walk on his own two hooves. "Well, what do you know?" one faun soldier once commented to another faun, when Tumnus and Lucy passed by them in a corridor, with Puck toddling along behind. "Out and about already!"

"A most clever lad," his comrade agreed, nodding vigorously.

Of course, Puck wasn't always so coordinated on his feet. More often than not, the little faun would take a bad stumble, or trip inadvertently over his own hooves while he was on the move. More than once, he fell completely to the ground. But he always picked himself back up again, and simply kept going. With every day, his awkwardness progressively diminished, and he began walking with increasing grace and stability. He never _completely_ stopped tripping up, but he was getting there—and making remarkable progress.

Everyone at Cair Paravel raved about how fast Puck was learning, how quickly the little one was growing up.

Queen Susan often boasted to anyone who would condescend to listen, "Look at him! Hardly a month old, and already my little faun nephew is walking!"

"He is a bright one indeed, that boy," King Edmund would say.

And King Peter would say, "I see great things in store for the dear lad."

The only one who didn't act overly excited about Puck's growth and development was Terence.

Though Terence did not completely disregard what was going on with the little faun, he didn't go out of his way to broadcast it to the entire world, either.

When Tumnus and Lucy first announced to him that their son was walking, Terence merely nodded and muttered, "I see."

And that was all he said.

Tumnus couldn't understand it; neither could Lucy. They both thought Terence would be much more thrilled about the whole business. They knew their friend wasn't the type to jump up and down and squeal and act like a madman when aroused, but they expected the young man to at least show a little more interest, a little more enthusiasm.

The only downside to Puck's learning to walk—aside from Terence's attitude—was that the little faun was now constantly on the move.

Lucy and Tumnus could hardly get their son to keep still. They would turn their backs to him for just one second, and he'd be gone from the room just like that. It became increasingly difficult for them to keep track of their son, while going about their responsibilities in the palace. Once or twice, they hired someone to look after Puck while they tended to their affairs, but Puck somehow always managed to escape from his baby-sitters. For one so small and young, he was remarkably quick, extraordinarily elusive.

Strangely, Puck never seemed to tire out. His watchers grew weary just from trying to keep an eye on him, and he would simply gambol about with hardly a care in the world.

One day, while Tumnus was walking down one of the corridors of the castle with his son, Puck suddenly decided now was the time to play.

So, he darted swiftly ahead of his father, bleating laughingly.

"Puck, wait!" Tumnus called after him. "Not so fast!"

But the little one only blatted gaily in reply, and quickened his pace, obviously expecting his father to chase him.

And that was just what Tumnus did, since he really had no other alternative.

"Puck!" he kept calling as he hurtled along in his son's wake, though he might as well have called to the wind.

At that time, Terence was walking down that same corridor, silently brooding to himself. He did not see Puck sprinting toward him, until it was too late.

As a result, the little faun ended up crashing straight into the young man's legs, knocking him completely off balance. "Whoa!" Terence yelled out sharply as he felt himself toppling over, and Puck came right down with him. Luckily, there was a thick rug on the floor, which helped to cushion their fall.

The next thing Terence knew, he lay spread-eagled on his back, with Puck sprawled on top of him.

Neither of them were injured from the unforeseen collision, but it was some time before either one was ready to get back up again.

When Tumnus finally found them, he rushed to them at once, dropping to his knees the moment he reached them.

"Puck!" he gasped, fearing his son might have hurt himself. Gathering the little faun very gently into his sturdy arms, he asked solicitously, "Oh, Puck, are you all right?"

In response, Puck waved his short, curly tail and smiled to let his father know he was all right.

With a sigh of relief, Tumnus hugged his son gratefully to his chest, rocking him idly back and forth. "Oh, thank goodness," he whispered.

While he embraced his son, Terence slowly raised himself to an upright position and frowned at them. Terence understood Tumnus's concern for Puck, but the young man still felt a twinge of annoyance, along with an impression of injustice, that Tumnus had not asked him first whether he was all right—especially since it was Puck that had caused his fall in the first place.

When Tumnus looked up a minute later and saw Terence, he said, "Oh, Terence—it's you."

"None other," Terence answered, speaking so smoothly that it was hard to tell whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"What are you doing here?" Tumnus asked as he continued to cradle Puck in his arms.

"I was just strolling through the castle, minding my own business," Terence answered prudishly, "when this little ball of energy of yours came out of nowhere and ran smack into me. I didn't even have any warning."

"I'm sorry, mate," said Tumnus meekly, feeling his face flush. "Ever since Lucy and I taught our son to walk, we can never get him to stay in one place for very long anymore."

Terence gave a slight scoff. "Typical of kids."

"Are you all right?"

"Well, my body is still movable. So, yeah, I'd say I'm just peachy." Terence therefore picked himself up from the floor, conscientiously brushing himself off.

Tumnus rose to his hooves also, lifting Puck up with him, holding his son against his heart exactly as though Puck were a newborn again. Puck did not object to being held like this. Now that his father had caught him, he was content to lie in Tumnus's arms, and he became quite interested in playing with Tumnus's facial hair.

Paying no heed to this, Tumnus said, somewhat tentatively, "Um, Terence?"

"What?"

Tumnus hesitated a split moment before saying slowly, "This is going to sound stupid, but I've noticed you haven't really been yourself lately…"

"Who's to say I haven't been myself?" Terence retorted. "I am as fit as a fiddle, Tumnus. I eat all my meals, I get plenty of sunshine and fresh air, and I sleep soundly at night. I assure you, my health is perfectly robust."

"Well, yes…but you never smile, crack jokes, pull pranks, or anything of the sort anymore. And you haven't called me 'mate' in weeks. Ever since Puck was born, I hardly know you. What's going on, Terence? Why are you acting like this? What have I done?" Tumnus thought he saw Terence tighten his jaw, and the young man briefly flex his fingers.

But when Terence spoke, his voice was cool and even, and all he said was, "I'm fine, Tumnus. Don't worry about me. Everything is just fine."

Without another word, he proceeded on his own way.

Tumnus began to follow, taking Puck with him. "Terence, are you really…"

Abruptly, Terence whirled around. "_I said, I'm fine!_" he snapped in the faun's face.

Tumnus jumped a mile at this, while at the same time Puck gave a soft peep of protest.

Backing up a step or two, Tumnus could only stare at Terence in stunned silence; the young man had never raised his voice to him in such a manner before.

"You're not my father, Tumnus," Terence went on heatedly, his cheeks turning an odd shade of pink, his sapphire eyes glittering with anger, aggravation, and something else that Tumnus could not quite define. "Don't go around telling me how I ought to be living my life. Both you and Lucy just lay off and leave me be, all right?"

With that, the white-haired youth stormed away in a huff.

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Other Characters © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	5. Chapter 5

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting chapter 5. Something very unpleasant happens in this chapter, but I'm not telling what it is. You'll have to read the chapter for yourselves, if you want to know. _

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

By that time, Tumnus decided that enough was enough.

He was determined to find out once and for all just what Terence's problem was, and the faun swore to himself that he would get Terence to loosen his tongue and talk, even if it meant roping the impudent young human to the back of an obstinate griffin. And so, that very same afternoon, Tumnus marched briskly down to Terence's private quarters, taking very large steps, as he did when he was exceptionally angry—or, at the very least, displeased.

The door to Terence's room was shut and locked, as Tumnus had expected it would be, and he therefore raised a fist and pounded on the door with all his might. "Get out here, Terence!" he commanded in a loud voice. "We need to talk!"

There was no answer, but Tumnus knew Terence was in there, for his keen ears could hear a slight scuffling sound coming from the other side.

"It's no use trying to avoid me any longer," Tumnus called sharply to his mate. "It's time to come on out and face the music. Open this door and get your rear out here, this instant!"

Again, there was no response.

"I mean it, Terence!" the faun continued, his voice intensifying with every word. "You better have this door open in three seconds, or so help me, I'll…"

But before he could say just what he would do, the door was suddenly jerked aside, and Terence now stood before Tumnus, looking really quite put out.

"Don't you dare threaten me, faun!" Terence all but shouted, his face a noteworthy shade of crimson, his bright sapphire eyes blazing indignantly. "I may be only half-human, but even I still have my dignity, and I don't have to take this kind of drivel from anyone, least of all you! Do you hear me?"

"I humbly beg your pardon, _sir_," Tumnus shot back scathingly.

This immediately wiped the scowl from Terence's face, and he now stared at Tumnus with incredulity. "Sir?" the young man echoed. "Since when do you go around calling me 'sir'?"

Tumnus countered, "Since when do you go around calling me 'faun'?"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Terence now sneered at him. "Very funny. Good one, Tumnus."

He started to retreat back to his room, but Tumnus caught him roughly by his midnight-blue neckpiece before he could get away. "Ah, ah," said the faun, "not so fast, mister. You are not going anywhere, until we have thoroughly talked about this like decent, civilized creatures."

"Talked about what?" Terence demanded, as he jerked himself free from Tumnus's grasp and turned to face the faun directly.

"Don't be an idiot, Terence. You know very well what!"

Terence's eyes narrowed at the insult. "How dare you call me a—"

"Oh, I dare, all right!" Normally Tumnus would not have spoken this way to Terence, or to anybody, but he was on a roll, and the faun refused to be dissuaded now.

"I don't have time for this!" Terence tried to get past Tumnus, but Tumnus stood his ground and would not let the man by. "Get out of my way!" Terence ordered.

"No," said Tumnus stubbornly. "It is high time you shaped up and told me just what in the name of heaven it is that's been going on with you all this time. What is the matter with you, Terence? I made you the godfather of my son, and this is the kind of thanks you give me?"

"Thanks?" Terence repeated skeptically. "Thanks?! You think you deserve my _thanks?_ You seriously believe that you and Lucy ought to be paid back for this, that I am now in some sort of debt to you two?"

"Lucy and I have been granted a child," said Tumnus passionately, "and we chose you, above all other people, to be the keeper and guardian of that child. But from the way you have been carrying on these days, one would think my son was nothing more than some—some meager piece of dry rot! You're my best friend, Terence; you should be happy for me!"

Terence shot back, "And _you_, Mr. Tumnus, should not keep rubbing your son in my face!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Puck did this, Puck did that," said Terence, rolling his eyes skyward and waving his hands about melodramatically. "Oh, look, Puck just rolled over! Look, Puck is walking already! Isn't he amazing? Puck this, Puck that." In his normal voice, the young man now shouted at Tumnus, "That's all I ever hear from anybody around here these days, nonstop!"

"What are you saying?" Tumnus demanded.

"You would think no one around here had ever seen a new baby before," Terence said peevishly. "Every single time I turn around, it's nothing but constant _yak-yak-yak-yak _about him, him, him, _him!_"

" 'Him' of whom you speak happens to be my son," said Tumnus indignantly, "my own flesh and blood!"

"Oh, you sound so sentimental," Terence scoffed at him.

Tumnus's face felt fiery-hot, and he knew it was turning red. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to strangle Terence on the spot with his bare hands.

"What's so great about babies, anyway?" Terence went on. "All they're really good for is making messes, and keeping you awake all night, and overall, acting like complete nuisances."

"Don't you dare call my son a nuisance!" said Tumnus furiously.

"Why not? It's not like Puck can really do anything for himself. You and Lucy must cater to his every whim, in order to keep him happy. It's like you're enslaved to him."

"You—" Tumnus faltered, unable to come up with a name strong enough to suit the insolent, impertinent, ill-mannered young human established before him. The faun clenched both his hands into rock-rigid fists, his knuckles gleaming bone-white. He was so angry with Terence at that time; he could practically feel his blood boiling within his veins.

"Oh, Puck is so _cute_," said Terence, his voice now risen to a high, mocking, over-the-top pitch. "Isn't that the most adorable face you ever saw in your life? Look at those innocent little angel eyes. Look at those delightful little dimples!"

"Stop it, Terence!" Tumnus commanded.

Terence paid him no heed, and went on with his cruel sarcasm. "Aw, look, Puck's hungry! Look, Puck just spit up! Puck needs another change. Keep it down, Puck's sleeping."

"Stop it!" Tumnus ordered again. His nerves were on fire, stretched thin and ready to snap.

But Terence would not stop.

"It's all about Puck," he continued, in the same infuriating tone. "Nothing else in the world matters. Everyone and everything revolves around dear, sweet little—"

At last Tumnus lost his temper altogether, and he shouted at the top of his voice, "_Shut up!_" And so saying, he hurled his fist at the white-haired human's face with all his might.

Perhaps he did not truly mean to hit Terence—but unfortunately his fist connected with the right side of Terence's face, leaving an especial influence upon the right of the young man's nose, and the powerful impact of the blow altogether sent Terence spiraling off balance. Terence's head struck the hard marble of the wall behind him with violent force, and the young man slowly slid all the way to the floor, where he lay in a crumpled heap.

Shock and disbelief instantly replaced Tumnus's anger. His eyes widened, and he gave a great gasp.

"Terence!" he cried, his voice scarcely audible.

Terence lay still for just a moment, and then, uttering a low groan, he began to stir. He shifted his position so that he was now on his knees, with one hand pressed over his face.

Shaken by what he had just done, stunned by his own rash performance, Tumnus could only stand where he was and stare. He could not move at all; it was like someone had glued his hooves to the floor. He felt hot and cold all over at the same time, and he could hardly get his breath. "Terence," was the only word he could bring himself to utter.

Very slowly, Terence withdrew his hand and lifted his head to look at Tumnus directly, his long, disheveled white bangs trailing in his eyes. A wide trickle of bright scarlet blood ran from the young man's right nostril to his top lip, and a purplish-black bruise was already beginning to swell below his right eye. There was a generous amount of blood on the man's palm and fingers as well.

Tumnus's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the blood, and he felt sick to his stomach.

Terence looked at the blood upon his hand, and when he lifted his gaze to Tumnus's again, the faun could see his eyes wet and glistening with unshed tears. The expression on Terence's face was one of anger, humiliation, disbelief…and grave hurt, all combined into one.

"Terence…I…I…" Tumnus faltered.

Without another word, Terence simply sprang to his feet and fled down the nearest corridor as fast as he could, holding his hand to his bloody face in a vain attempt to stem the flow.

"Terence, wait," Tumnus called after him, "I'm sorry—"

But Terence kept going, as though he hadn't heard. Tumnus watched his friend leave, wanting to hurry after him but unable to get his legs to cooperate.

"Oh, Terence," the faun whispered tremulously to the emptiness, after the young man was gone completely from his sight. "What have I done?"

He had never physically struck Terence before…not once, not ever. He and Terence had never gotten violent with one another, no matter how cross they were with each other, no matter how bad the argument.

What must Terence think of him now?

Overcome with remorse, Tumnus edged to the nearest bench in the corridor and took a tentative seat. He was visibly trembling all over, his breathing had grown harsh and ragged, and he could feel a sharp sting within his eyes that signaled the coming of tears. With his elbows propped on top of his furry knees, the repentant faun closed his eyes and placed his face into his hands.

_Oh, Terence,_ his heart lamented. _Oh, Terence…Terence…_

He was all set to cry, when presently he heard a feminine voice call frantically to him: "Tumnus! Tumnus!"

With a start, Tumnus opened his eyes and jerked his head up to see his wife hurtling toward him, gathering up her long dress to avoid tripping, looking white with anxiety.

Knowing right away that something was wrong, Tumnus leaped to his hooves and rushed to meet with his wife. "Lucy!" he gasped, once they'd reached each other. "Lucy, what is it?"

"It's Puck, Tumnus!" Lucy wailed, seizing her husband impetuously by the forearm, her long fingernails cutting deep into his bare skin. "I can't find him anywhere!"

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Tumnus and Lucy and Others © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	6. Chapter 6

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting chapter 6. This is where I originally intended to reveal exactly what has happened to Puck, but I decided to save that for the next chapter—just to keep you guys in suspense! (Hee, hee.)_

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

"Oh, no!" Tumnus groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead in dismay. "Oh, _no!_ I don't believe it!" Just when he'd thought this day couldn't get any worse, it had just gotten worse.

First, an ugly dispute with Terence, his best mate in the world—and now this!

"I'm scared, Tumnus!" Tears were now starting to glisten in Lucy's eyes. She began to shake.

The sight of her, and the sound of her voice, made Tumnus's heart melt. He immediately reached out for his wife and drew her very gently into his sturdy arms, holding her against his shoulder and resting his cheek atop her head, running his fingers delicately through her hair.

"Don't worry, my dearest," he whispered into her ear, in his best endeavor to sound soothing. "Our son must be around here somewhere."

With her face nestled against her husband's royal emerald scarf, Lucy moaned, "Puck is just a baby, Tumnus. He's so small, and helpless. What if something terrible has happened to him? Oh, if any harm has come to our poor child, I'll never forgive myself!"

"Don't worry," Tumnus repeated again, as he continued to caress her, "I'm sure he's all right. Perhaps he is simply playing hide-and-seek. You know how much Puck loves that game. And this castle is so big, and so wide; he could be anywhere. Just calm down, Lucy, calm down. It will be all right, dear heart. It's going to be all right…"

He held Lucy in his arms for a minute, and when Lucy managed to get some hold of herself, he eased his grip on her and said, "Let's separate, and look for him. He could not have gone far."

A single tear rolled down Lucy's cheek, which Tumnus obligingly wiped away with his thumb.

"Shhh," he whispered gently, "don't cry, dear Lucy. I promise you, we'll find him."

Had it not been for Puck, Tumnus would have told his wife then what had occurred between him and Terence, and he would have sought the young white-haired man out and asked for his forgiveness. The faun vowed to himself on the spot that the very moment his son was found, the very moment he knew Puck was safe and well, he would then try to find his friend and plead with Terence to forgive him for what he had done to him so unfairly, and unjustly.

* * *

When word got out that Puck had gone missing, nearly everyone in the castle, especially Lucy's siblings, became frantic with worry. King Peter thereby ordered for a massive search party to be established on the spot, and he commanded that the whole castle be searched from top to bottom. Not one room was to be overlooked, not one nook or cranny left uninvestigated. Queen Susan and King Edmund both opted to participate in the search for their nephew themselves. General Oreius and a small handful of Narnian soldiers were sent out to see if Puck could be anywhere in the land outside the castle, while several griffins and other winged creatures were sent out on a flight to try to track Puck down from overhead.

Everyone searched as best they could, both inside and outside the castle, both from the ground and above the ground—yet Puck was nowhere to be found.

The air rang with everyone's anxious calls, but there was no merry little bleat in response.

Lucy grew steadily more upset the longer they searched for her son without success, and soon even Tumnus was fearful for Puck's safety.

Where could the lad have possibly gone?

What if he was hurt? What if Puck had fallen, and hit his head? What if he had accidentally tumbled into some hole or pit in the ground outside, and couldn't get out again—or, what if he had tried to go swimming in the ocean and gotten himself swept out on the tide? That last prospect seemed unlikely, since Puck was afraid of water, especially big water. But, what if he lay on the ground somewhere, unmoving and…Tumnus shut his eyes and shook his head frantically to try to rid himself of such awful thoughts.

Puck had to be all right. He simply _had_ to be. Neither Tumnus nor Lucy could afford to think otherwise.

They just had to find him—and soon.

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Tumnus and Lucy and Others © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	7. Chapter 7

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting chapter 7! This is where we finally learn what's happened to Puck (yes, I will be merciful to you guys, and keep you in suspense no longer), and Terence is featured in here as well. What happens here is a very significant part of my story. Read on, and see for yourselves. _

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Meanwhile, Puck was toddling about the woods that lay outside Cair Paravel.

Somehow, the little impish faun had managed to get out of the castle, across the courtyards, across the beach, all the way to the forest at the far end—and without getting caught by anyone. Unknowing that his parents were worried sick about him at that time, unaware that everybody at the castle was looking for him, he decided in his young mind that it would be great fun to go exploring. He had never been this far from the castle before, especially on his own, and he was most eager to see the world outside his home.

For a time, the little faun wandered aimlessly through the wood, marveling at the flowers and the trees that grew there, and shivering all over with excitement.

Everything was so big, and so tall—certainly not as big and nowhere near as tall as the castle where he lived, but still impressive nonetheless, at least to his eyes.

And green…he had never seen so much green. It was wonderful!

Puck could feel his whole body tingling quite pleasantly as he drank in the sights around him.

Presently, as the young faun set hoof within a sunlit clearing, he froze momentarily in his tracks upon seeing his godfather.

Terence had just rinsed off his bloodstained face in a stream of cool water, and the young man now sat very quietly on a moss-flecked log next to the stream with his head in his hands. As soon as Puck laid eyes on his godfather, his whole face positively glowed with delight, and he did not hesitate to rush in Terence's direction. Terence, with his head bowed down and his face hidden from view, did not see the little faun coming, and it wasn't until Puck bugled to get his godfather's attention that the young white-haired man looked up from his hands.

Although Terence was no longer bleeding, and his face was washed clean, his right cheekbone was still badly bruised, and the right of his nose was considerably swollen. He had never realized Tumnus could deliver such a punch.

When he saw it was only Puck before him, he frowned and said in a low-toned murmur, "Oh, it's you."

Puck just grinned from ear to ear, not the least dispirited by Terence's less-than-warm reception of him.

"What do you want?" Terence asked him dully.

Puck bleated once, and reached out to tug at Terence's hand. When Terence refused to budge from the spot, and when he withdrew his hand, Puck did not leave him; but rather pawed eagerly at the ground with one cloven hoof, and bleated a second time.

Terence understood that his godson wanted to play, but he shook his head and waved a hand to dismiss the little faun, saying melancholically, "Not now, Puck. I'm not in the mood."

After what had transpired between him and Tumnus that afternoon, playing was the very last thing Terence felt like doing.

However, Puck was not the sort who was put off easily. The young faun had that special spark of vitality and zest about him that appealed immensely to other people. When he wanted something, he usually got that something, one way or another.

The more Terence tried to resist Puck, the more adamant the little faun got.

Why was Terence just sitting there, Puck wondered? He blatted impatiently, and though he had not yet learned to speak, Terence understood the message perfectly: _Hurry up! Let's go!_

"Well, well, aren't you the persistent one," Terence mused aloud. "You get that from your parents, I'll bet."

Abruptly, Puck wheeled around and took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Terence called after him. "Puck, what are you doing? Get back here!" Almost without thinking, the young man leaped to his feet and sprinted after the imp.

That was just what Puck had been hoping for. The faun youngling eagerly ran and concealed himself behind a tall tree, but by the time Terence caught up to that tree, Puck had already moved on to another one. And no sooner had Terence started toward the second tree than Puck gleefully raced to hide behind a third, and then a fourth.

This time, Terence decided to play along.

Standing perfectly still on the spot, with his back facing Puck, the man asked aloud, in feigned astonishment, "Where did he go? Did he vanish into thin air? Did he grow wings and fly away? Did he become invisible? Where could he possibly be? I just have no idea!"

Behind the tree, Puck clapped both his hands over his mouth to stifle a snicker.

Terence smiled craftily to himself. _Now we shall see who's the smart one around here, little guy, _he thought shrewdly.

Without making a sound, he very slowly and very deliberately advanced to the tree where Puck hid, acting as though he were interested in something else, and then, when he felt the time was just right, he abruptly whirled and dashed around to the other side of the tree, exclaiming, "_Gotcha!_"

To his astonishment, Puck was not there.

"Puck?" said Terence bewilderedly.

A noisy bleat sounded from behind just then, making Terence jump.

When the silver-haired youth turned around again, Puck was standing right there. Puck beamed up at his godfather, his eyes shining brightly, his leaf-shaped ears flicking in all directions, his little downy tail wagging frantically behind him.

Terence had to admit, he was impressed with the lad's quick-wittedness.

"Say, you're good at this," he commended.

Puck squealed joyfully in response.

Terence tried not to smile, but he honestly couldn't help himself, and before he even realized it, an audible laugh escaped from his mouth. "Oh, get over here, you!" he grinned, lunging out playfully at his godson, but Puck expertly dodged away at the last possible moment.

Together the two pursued one another throughout the wood, running from here to there, till eventually they were quite out of breath and ended up collapsing into the soft grass. Terence spread out flat on his back, his face quite flushed from laughter and the spirited activity, and Puck lay right next to him.

As Terence caught his breath, and as his wild heart slowed to a steady gallop, he marveled at how much better he felt. For the first time in what seemed the longest time, he felt lighter, more cheerful…more like his old self again, actually. It was like his little interaction with Puck had unburdened him of the unpleasant emotions he had kept bottled up inside throughout the past month. He never knew he'd been weighed down so heavily, to feel this light.

While he lay there in the cool grass, Puck snuggled closer to his godfather's side, and when Terence presently raised himself to a sitting position, Puck crawled into the young man's lap and wrapped his arms around him, holding Terence like he never wanted to let go.

All at once, Terence felt deeply ashamed of himself.

With all his self-absorption, with all the hostility and negligence and indifference he harbored within, he'd been missing out on what was truly important.

Terence recalled with sharp, burning guilt the horrible things he had said to Tumnus that day concerning Puck, and he sincerely wished he had kept his big, fat mouth shut then and never spoken such words.

It wasn't Puck's fault that everyone spoiled him and indulged him so much. He was only a child, after all—hardly much more than a baby, really.

Babies couldn't help themselves. They couldn't provide for themselves. They needed a lot of love and nurturing, someone to shelter them and protect them—someone to care for them and cherish them. And Terence knew he had failed miserably in his part.

With the way he had been acting these days, he had to be about as low as a worm's tail end.

"I'm sorry, Puck," Terence said contritely. "I've been acting real stupid, haven't I? All this time, I've been thinking of myself, and I never made any time for you. I suppose I let my pride get the better of me, and I guess I wasn't as prepared for this kind of big change as I'd thought. I'm so sorry, little pal. Forgive me?"

In childish comfort, Puck reached up and placed a tiny hand against Terence's uninjured cheek. The gesture was undeniable, and Terence smiled, touched.

"I now understand what all the fuss is about concerning you," he said softly. Smoothing Puck's unruly blonde curls away from his forehead, he went on, "You're all right, Puck. You deserve more than the treatment I've been giving you these days. You deserve a lot more."

Puck made no response to this, but he tugged affectionately at Terence's long white goatee, and Terence lightly ruffled his godson's mop of curls in return.

At length, Terence gently made Puck slide off his lap and he stood on his own feet, saying, "Well, little guy, I think it's time we headed back for Cair Paravel, don't you? Your parents must be worried about you." In his mind, he added resolutely, _And it is high time I shelved my pride and made amends with Tumnus and Lucy. I hope they will both forgive me. _

Puck decided to race his godfather home, and so he therefore spun around and was off like a streak of lightning. "Hey!" Terence called again. "Hey, come back! Home is the other way!"

But Puck kept running, and Terence bolted after him.

"Wait!" the white-haired youth kept hollering. "Puck, wait!"

Whether the faun didn't hear him, or whether he didn't understand, Puck simply continued to go where he was going; and as the forest grew thicker and deeper, it wasn't long before the little sprite had vanished altogether from Terence's sight.

"Puck!" said Terence frantically. To himself, he thought, _Oh, no! I hope I haven't lost him!_

He kept rushing in the same direction himself, adroitly avoiding low branches and gnarled roots that were in the way. He called for Puck repeatedly, keeping his eyes and ears alert for any sign whatsoever of his godson.

And then, just when he was on the verge of panicking, Puck suddenly appeared, as if by magic.

However, rather than run away from Terence, the infant faun now darted _toward_ his godfather, just as fast as he possibly could—and far from looking playful, he seemed genuinely frightened this time. Terence stopped and crouched down, and Puck all but flung himself into his outstretched arms, burying his head deep in the young man's neck.

"Hey, what's the matter, little guy?" Terence asked bewilderedly, feeling Puck's body trembling, hearing the faun youngling give out a piteous whimper.

A low, ominous growl sounded right then.

With a start, Terence snapped his head up at once to see a pack of vicious wolves emerge from the trees, like ghosts from the shadows of the night. There were five wolves in total, all of them big and bloodthirsty-looking, and together they started slowly toward Terence and Puck, their tawny eyes flashing, curling their black lips to reveal long, dripping yellow fangs.

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Other Characters © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	8. Chapter 8

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting chapter 8! This one should really get your adrenaline pumping!_

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

"Give us the babe," the wolf positioned at the very front commanded Terence, in a deep, throaty, malevolent voice.

Terence narrowed his intensely blue eyes at the brute in contempt. "Over my dead body!"

"Very well, then. That can be arranged." And, so saying, the wolf lunged out at Terence, and the rest of the small pack followed suit. Terence readily sprang at the wolves as well, leaving Puck behind and snatching up a large stick from the ground in his haste.

In no time at all, the young man and the wolves were caught up in a deadly battle with one another. Snarling and snapping, the wolves grappled furiously with Terence, all at the exact same time; and though there were five of them and only one of him, Terence bravely fought his four-legged adversaries off as best he could. He knew he would never leave an innocent child to these furry fiends—not if he could help it.

As he battled for dear life, Terence hollered vehemently to his godson, "Quick, Puck! _Run!_"

Although Puck couldn't fully understand what had just been said, he clearly understood the urgency in Terence's voice, and the little faun didn't hesitate to flee the opposite direction.

But before he could get very far, one of the wolves slipped away from the fight and quickly intercepted him. Startled by the wolf's abrupt appearance, Puck began to back away, and he stumbled over a root and ended up falling to the ground. Before he had a chance to rise again, the wolf pounced on him and pinned him down to the spot, so that the little faun could not get away. Poor Puck gave out a shrill, piercing wail of utter terror as the wolf began to graze his neck with its sharp claws.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Tumnus appeared! The older faun ran up swiftly and impetuously rammed himself against the wolf with full force, knocking the beast sideways. The wolf gave out an audible grunt as it was slammed against a nearby tree and it struck its head, the force of the harsh blow momentarily knocking the creature senseless.

Tumnus stood squarely between the wolf and Puck, his whole face a vivid shade of scarlet, his bright blue eyes burning like fire with righteous anger.

"Keep your filthy paws off my son!" he shouted irately at the animal.

When the other wolves saw that they now had a new victim, two of them advanced on Tumnus on the spot, while the other two continued to brutally assault Terence. Terence caught notice of Tumnus, but the young man was too busy at the time trying to protect Puck from the wolves, while at the same time keep himself from getting ripped to shreds, to interact with his mate.

The wolf who had been smashed against the tree soon recovered its senses, and it vengefully flew out at the foolish faun responsible for its detriment.

"No!" Tumnus shouted vehemently, picking up a large rock, as well as a stick of his very own. "You get away, you mangy beasts! Get away!" While he thus spoke, he pitched his rock at the wolves as hard as he could, scoring a direct hit on the head of the one he'd decked only a moment before. And then the faun swung his stick at his two remaining opponents with every ounce of his might, and rapped both of them a smarting one at the exact same time.

All three wolves howled with pain and indignation.

While Tumnus and Terence kept the wolves busy, Lucy fled to her son and gathered him into her arms, pulling Puck away from the onslaught. Taking refuge behind a tree at a considerable distance, she clasped Puck protectively against her heart and watched in horrified disbelief as the fight persevered, ever growing in intensity and savagery with every second. The sounds and the sights of the conflict were almost more than Lucy could bear; yet at the same time, she felt just the slightest trace of pride, at having such a courageous faun for a husband.

Tumnus had never considered himself the fighting type, but now, on the behalf of his son, his only child in the world, he fought with the utmost zeal and passion.

Ultimately, Terence succeeded in driving one of his two wolves completely away, but the other continued to thrash him mercilessly until the young man eventually fell his whole length on the forest floor. Just as the wolf moved in to finish him off, however, a stone from Tumnus pelted the animal squarely in the side. Indignant, the wolf promptly disregarded the fallen human and leaped at the faun instead, its hairy face contorted in a hideous scowl.

"Get back! _Get back!_" Tumnus commanded sharply, swinging his stick about as flagrantly as a sword, and using his own hard hooves as well as stones to defend himself.

At one point, the faun gave one of the wolves such a swift, forceful kick in the face that he nearly fractured the wolf's jawbone; and less than two seconds later, another wolf received an abrupt jolt in the gut that quite stole its breath away.

After what must have been an eternity, the wolves at long last gave ground altogether and slunk off into the woods, one after the other. Tumnus pursued them for a brief time, before finally sliding to a halt and watching them leave, breathing harshly, his chest heaving, perspiration dripping down his face and bare shoulders and chest like rainwater.

When the last wolf had gone, and the howls and yelps had faded completely into the afternoon air, Tumnus then turned and hurtled toward his family. Lucy had ventured out of hiding just as the fight was nearing an end, and she now sank to the soft grass, as if her legs could support her no longer, still clinging fiercely to Puck.

Puck was crying, but he was not hurt—aside from sporting a few light scratches on one side of his neck—and Lucy wept with him.

No sooner had Tumnus reached his wife and son than he threw himself to his knees beside them and engulfed them both in his arms, hugging them with all the strength and love he possessed. He, too, was shedding an abundance of tears, and the only intelligible words he managed to choke out were: "Oh, Puck! Oh, Puck, my boy…my boy!"

"Oh, Tumnus!" Lucy sobbed, burying her head in her beloved husband's neck and covering him with tears and kisses. "Oh, dear, dear Tumnus!"

Miraculously, Tumnus was not gravely injured from his fight. He did bleed a little from a small cut on his face, but the cut did not appear to be deep. Also, a few superficial scratches and welts were scattered across the faun's bare upper body; otherwise, he seemed just fine. And, clearly, he was far more concerned about his son's welfare than he was about his own.

Puck had never been so scared in all his life. Indeed, neither Tumnus nor Lucy had ever been so frightened in all their lives as they had been upon seeing their young son in such grave danger, and all they could do was weep while they huddled close together.

When the flow of tears began to recede, and all three of them managed to calm down somewhat, Tumnus and Lucy suddenly remembered Terence. Simultaneously, they both looked around earnestly for their friend—and gasped.

For Terence lay spread-eagled on the ground on his front, exactly where he'd fallen when the wolves struck him down, and he lay as one dead.

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	9. Chapter 9

**A NEW GENERATION**

_Presenting chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, people, and I hope this helps make up for the previous chapter. _

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Terence was yet alive, thankfully…but the grueling fight with the wolves had weakened the young man considerably, and he'd received quite a thrashing. Several nasty-looking gashes marred his handsome face, and his good clothes were torn and tattered. A wide ribbon of blood streaked down one cheek, another trailed from his left temple, and another from the right of his lower lip.

When Lucy and Tumnus first discovered their poor friend lying on the ground after the wolves were driven back into the forest, Tumnus had fled to his side at once and gathered his mate very gently into his arms, although Terence wouldn't respond when Tumnus cried out to him. Right then, a great thundering of hooves sounded, and Oreius and his men showed up out of the blue with their weapons drawn, all set for a full-blown fight.

They'd heard quite a commotion while combing the forest for Puck, and when they heard Tumnus's voice, they knew right away that there was trouble, and came immediately to assist the faun. But the battle had already ended by the time they showed up, and the wolves were already long gone.

So, there was really nothing to be done now, except tend to Terence.

After examining Terence thoroughly, Oreius declared that the young man must be taken to Cair Paravel at once, and he offered to carry Terence there himself—considering he was the biggest and the strongest of the lot, after all.

Now, Tumnus and Lucy sat with Terence in Terence's personal chambers, one on either side, caring for the young man while he rested upon his bed in a semi-sitting position. Terence had come around just as they'd arrived at the castle, and though Tumnus and Lucy were glad to see him awake, it twisted their hearts to see their dear friend in such a state.

With a soft, clean rag soaked in warm water, Tumnus carefully wiped the bloodstains from Terence's face. Gentle as he was, Terence winced in pain whenever the faun touched his wounds. Lucy then applied some kind of salve to the gashes that she said would help tremendously, though it burned like fire.

During all of this, Puck sat at the far end of Terence's bed and watched them closely. The little faun was a great deal calmer by now, but after a dreadful fright like that, he would not be going anywhere the rest of that day, or anytime soon. Now, he just wanted to be with his parents, and with his godfather, where he would be safe.

"You all right, mate?" Tumnus asked Terence at length, while his wife administered the salve.

"I've been better," said Terence wryly.

"You're lucky," Lucy told him, as she added one final dollop of the ointment to his injured face. Terence flinched at the sharp sting, but he said nothing, and he kept perfectly still. "Those wolves nearly made mincemeat out of you," Lucy went on. "Not very many men can take on a whole pack of wild wolves single-handedly, and live to tell the tale."

"Half-man, remember?" Terence reminded her. "Had I been in my unicorn shape, I might have stood a better chance against those brutes."

"You could have easily been killed back there, Terence," said Tumnus, gazing down at his best mate with a very unhappy expression on his face.

"Do you think I don't realize that?"

"And yet you stood your ground," said Lucy softly, a strange look now spreading over her face, a catch in her voice, "and did everything you could to protect our son from those wolves. You willingly risked your life, for Puck's sake. For that, Terence, you have our eternal gratitude."

"We are indebted to you, mate," Tumnus added earnestly.

"What else could I have done?" Terence asked them. "I couldn't bring myself to simply stand by idly, and let harm come to Puck. I just couldn't." The young man hesitated a moment before continuing ruefully, "And, I suppose, in a way, I deserve what has come about me."

"Don't say that, Terence," Lucy scolded him gently.

"Don't _ever _say that," her husband added emphatically, seizing Terence roughly by the shoulder and giving a fervent squeeze.

Terence abjectly looked away from them both, but said nothing; and for a time, all three of them remained silent.

Presently, Terence spoke up once more.

"Tumnus, Lucy—I'm so sorry," he said dispiritedly, lifting his hopeless blue eyes and gazing forlornly into their faces. "I've been a terrible friend to you both lately. I've acted like a real fool." He glanced over beseechingly at Tumnus. "Tumnus, mate…all those awful things I said, earlier today, concerning Puck and all…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it; really, I didn't. I don't know what in the world I was thinking back there. I simply lost control of myself, somehow."

Tears welled in Tumnus's eyes as he regarded his friend. The sight of Terence's distended nose and black-and-blue cheek made his heart ache, knowing full well that that certainly hadn't come from the wolves.

"No, Terence…_I'm_ the one who should be sorry," the faun said in a hushed voice. "I should never have lashed out at you like that. I should never have struck you the way I did."

"No, it was my fault," said Terence woefully. "I should have kept my stupid mouth shut."

"If I may, what exactly are you two talking about?" Lucy piped up. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

Terence and Tumnus both took turns elaborating to Lucy the shameful story of the row they'd had between them that day, including the part where Tumnus pummeled Terence. When they were through, Terence bowed his head and murmured dejectedly, "I can't say I blame Tumnus. I really went too far that time. I really pushed my luck. What I got was nothing I didn't deserve, now that I stop and think about it."

"And I could have conducted myself back there with more decency and civility," said Tumnus. "I could have—and I should have. I'm so sorry, mate. Truly, I am."

"I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care about Puck," Terence said. Looking up once more at his friends, the young man went on ashamedly, "I suppose I got a little…well, jealous."

"Jealous?" Lucy repeated incredulously. "Of Puck?"

Terence nodded. "It seemed like your son was all anyone around here ever cared about anymore," he said gloomily. "Everybody kept talking about how cute and clever Puck was…and it made me feel left out. It was as though I no longer mattered, as though nothing else in the entire world mattered."

He turned to face Tumnus once more as he continued earnestly, "And I felt like I was losing you, mate. For the longest time, it had used to be just you and me…and Lucy, of course. I had you entirely to myself. We did everything together, and had some great times together. Then Puck came into the picture, and all of a sudden you didn't need me so much anymore. You started spending all of your spare time with Puck, and you didn't seem to have any time left for me. That's what really upset me, more than anything else. From the way I viewed it, Puck was far more important to you than I was—and I no longer counted as your friend."

Hearing Terence speak of these things, in this manner, nearly broke Tumnus's heart. The young man's words found their way to Lucy's heart as well, and both Lucy and Tumnus felt their throats tighten and hot tears prick at their eyes. Neither one of them had known, or had ever given any consideration to the idea, that Terence had been feeling this way.

Now that they truly thought of it, they hadn't spent that much time around Terence lately.

And, quite frankly, they hadn't really gone out of their way to make time for him.

All at once the pieces of the puzzle fit together, and Terence's odd behavior suddenly made a great deal more sense.

Both Tumnus and Lucy felt awful. As much as they loved and cared for their son, as important as Puck was to them both, Terence mattered every bit as much.

He was the very best friend either of them had ever known—and they'd let him down.

Terence sighed deeply and hung his head once more, closing his eyes. "I don't deserve to be the godfather to your son," he muttered disconsolately to his friends. "You may as well pick someone else…someone who's more worthy of the title than I am."

Neither Lucy nor Tumnus spoke anything, at first.

And then Tumnus reached out once again and laid a tentative hand on Terence's drooped shoulder, saying quietly, "But there is no one else, Terence."

Terence opened his eyes and lifted his face upon hearing this, though he remained silent.

"Puck is my son," Tumnus went on solemnly, "but you're my best friend, Terence. More than just a friend, you're also my brother. If I have failed to show appreciation, I am truly sorry."

Lucy nodded, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry, too, Terence."

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you, mate," Tumnus vowed, tightening his grip significantly on the young human's shoulder. "I will always care for you, and I will always be there for you…no matter what happens."

This speech brought tears to Terence's eyes, and in no time they spilled over his lids and flooded down his cheeks in two unrestrained rivers. They burned his already tender wounds on his face, but he hardly noticed. "Oh, Tumnus," was all he could say.

Tumnus bent down, and together he and Terence hugged one another tightly. They were both sniffling, and tears were streaming profusely down both their faces.

"Oh, Tumnus," Terence whispered again into the faun's ear, "can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have, Terence." Pulling away from the embrace and wiping a trail of tears from one cheek, Tumnus continued, in a voice thick with emotion, "And will you, in turn, forgive me? For this"—he gestured slightly at Terence's bruised cheek and bloated nose—"and for everything?"

"Will you forgive us both?" Lucy added entreatingly.

Terence nodded, and managed to smile. "Of course."

His friends smiled back, and Tumnus drew the young man into his arms once more for another hug. This time Lucy joined them, leaning over and locking her own slender arms securely around both men. With his head resting against Tumnus's shoulder, Terence closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Knowing that they were all friends again was more wonderful than words could possibly express.

As the threesome held onto one another, Puck impetuously crawled across the bed toward them.

"Terry."

Upon hearing this, Terence's eyes snapped open, and he jerked his head up immediately in surprise. "What was that?"

Simultaneously, Tumnus and Lucy looked up as well.

"What?" said Tumnus bewilderedly.

"What'd you say?" Terence asked him and Lucy.

"I didn't say anything," said Lucy, looking puzzled.

Her husband shook his head and added, "Neither did I."

"Terry." The same word sounded a second time, as clear and obvious as the peal of a bell.

As if of one mind, they all now directed their wide-eyed stares toward Puck. The faun youngling drew himself up to them, and clambered on top of Terence's blanketed lap. He extended a small, chubby hand to his godfather, and said lucidly, "Terry."

Tumnus, Lucy, and Terence looked at Puck, astonished to see his lips actually move and hear his actual voice. The voice that emanated from the little one's mouth was small and soft; yet perfectly audible and perfectly intelligible.

"Terry," Lucy echoed, her own lips moving almost imperceptibly, her voice scarcely a whisper.

Turning to the young men, she cried excitedly, "Tumnus, Terence—Puck said his first word!"

"You're joking!" said Terence, floored.

"No, I'm serious!" Lucy said, every bit as flabbergasted as he was, if not more so. "He has never said anything before; not even 'mama'!"

"I can't believe it!" Tumnus gasped. "My son—he's _talking!_"

The three of them gawked at one another; and within seconds, delight replaced their disbelief.

In no time, they were all laughing and crying and hugging each other, all at the exact same time. "Oh, Tumnus!" was the only comprehensible thing Lucy could say.

And all Tumnus could say was, "Oh, dearest Lucy!"

And this time, Terence was every bit as overjoyed and overwhelmed as his friends were, and he laughed and sobbed every bit as hard, if not harder. At a complete loss for words (and unable to speak even if he desired it, due to the massive lump lodged within his throat), all he could do was clasp Puck in his arms, who readily returned his godfather's impassioned embrace.

"Terry! Terry!" the infant faun kept babbling over and over, in his sweet, innocent little voice.

And Terence and Tumnus and Lucy were all more than convinced that it was "Terence" that he truly meant to say.

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


	10. Chapter 10

**A NEW GENERATION  
**

_Presenting chapter 10, the very last chapter of my story! At first, I meant for this story to be much longer, but the ending of this particular chapter was just too sweet and happy when I wrote it; and I decided that now was the time to bring this story to a close. This doesn't mean, of course, that I'll stop writing about Puck altogether, or that I'll stop writing about Tumnus and Lucy's roles as parents. You'll just read more in different stories, is all. _

_And, wowser—I'm amazed at just how much popularity this story has achieved! Within the past two months alone, it has gained over 800 hits, received several story alerts, and overall, ranks second to "Tragedy and Triumph"! Sure, I was expecting this to be a fair hit—but not __THAT__ big of a hit, let alone in such a short amount of time. _

_Thank you so much, guys! I do sincerely appreciate it. _

_With that being said, read on! _

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

After that, Terence and Lucy and Tumnus got along with each other better than ever. As soon as his injuries were sufficiently healed, Terence came to see Puck every day. Puck was always delighted to see his godfather, and could hardly wait for Terence's visit. "Terry!" he would squeal whenever Terence entered the room, and he'd literally fly into the man's arms.

His eagerness touched Terence's heart. The fact that the little faun genuinely loved him and was genuinely excited to see him, in spite of Terence's treatment of him, moved the young man deeply. Terence would hug his godson warmly, and often mess around with him: tickling him, ruffling his unruly curls, picking him up and spinning him around in circles, slinging Puck over his shoulder like a sack of flour so that Puck viewed the world from upside-down (much to Lucy's discontent), getting down on the floor and gently scuffling with him, and all that.

On one particularly sunny morning, Terence and Puck were engaged in a lively game of chase on the castle grounds. Tumnus had nothing else planned for that day, so he joined them. The morning-fresh air around them was sweet, cool, and invigorating, and they all drew it in deeply. The sun shone radiantly overhead, and the sky was a brilliant, enameled blue—the perfect conditions for play. Together, the two fauns and the young human had a splendid time chasing one another about on the soft grass, while Lucy stood quietly to the side and watched them interact with a look of both affection and amusement on her face.

"I'm going to get you!" Terence called roguishly to Puck.

Puck shrieked with laughter and exuberantly darted away from Terence, just as fast as his little goat-like legs could possibly carry him.

At one point, his father appeared directly in front of him, and Tumnus crowed triumphantly, "There you are! You are mine!"

At the sight of him, Puck promptly slid to a halt and started to go the other way, only to meet with Terence there. "Got you, you little rascal!" Terence began to gloat—but Puck cleverly swerved away at the very last second, just before the young man could lay hands on him.

Now it was Puck's turn to gloat.

Lucy tried not to laugh as she witnessed this comical occurrence, but she honestly couldn't help herself.

After a good twenty minutes or so of this, Tumnus ultimately ended up being the one to catch Puck, and father and son tumbled into the grass together in a joyful, breathless heap. A minute later, Terence came and flopped down next to them, quite out of breath himself.

He and Tumnus both spread themselves out flat on their backs, and the two mates lay quietly beside one another in the cool grass, with Puck nestled between them, taking the time to recover their breath and settle down a little. Both Terence and Tumnus's faces were a notorious shade of pink, and their eyes were watery due to laughing so much, so hard.

"Whew," sighed Tumnus. "I'm tired."

"You're getting soft, mate," Terence declared, turning his head slightly in the faun's direction.

Tumnus chuckled. "I'm not getting soft; I'm getting old." Looking over at Terence, he added, "And so are you."

Upon hearing this, Terence rose immediately to an upright position. "I, old?" he demanded, in mock outrage. "I beg your pardon? For your information, mister, I happen to yet be in the prime of my youth!"

Tumnus merely laughed again as he sat up as well, bringing Puck up with him. Terence pretended to be in a huff at first, but then he was unable to help himself, and he broke into a smirk as well.

At length, Puck climbed out of his father's arms, into Terence's lap. "I must say, Terence, Puck's really getting quite attached to you," Tumnus remarked, as he watched his son burrow into Terence's chest.

Terence smiled as he enfolded Puck warmly in his arms and rubbed the little faun's bare back. "Well, I must say, Tumnus, I'm growing rather fond of this little imp as well." His smile faded from his face as he thought back on the past few months, and he sighed. He still couldn't believe he had ever acted the way he did, couldn't believe how blind he'd been.

He had wasted a lot of time—far too much time—through his jealousy and resentment, and feelings of insecurity. He was only glad that no further time would be lost, for him as well as Tumnus, and he vowed to himself on the spot that he'd never let that happen…not ever again.

Tumnus reached out and clasped Terence's shoulder gently, and Terence looked up at the faun and managed to smile once more.

Not another word was said, yet this was one of those times in which words were unnecessary.

At that moment, Lucy gave an audible gasp. Both young men looked simultaneously in her direction, and saw her begin to sway. In a flash, Tumnus was on his hooves again, and, leaving Puck in Terence's care, he rushed swiftly to his wife's side and caught her within his arms just as she was toppling over. "Lucy!" he cried frantically, lowering himself to his knees and bringing his wife down gently with him. "What is it, dear heart? Are you all right?"

Within a minute, Terence joined them, Puck still cradled protectively in his arms. "What's going on here?" the young man asked anxiously. "Is everything all right? What's wrong?"

"Lucy, speak to me," Tumnus pleaded. "Are you all right? Say something, please!"

With a soft sigh, Lucy's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed up dreamily into her husband's face, somewhat surprised but not entirely bewildered to find herself lying in his arms. "Tumnus…" Her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"Yes, my love, I'm here," he reassured her, brushing her hair away from her face and smoothing her brow delicately. "What is it, my darling? What's happened?"

"Are you ill, Lucy?" Terence asked solicitously.

To his and Tumnus's complete astonishment, Lucy smiled at them—the biggest, broadest, brightest smile they had ever seen on the face of any girl, anywhere, at any time. "Of course not, dear Terence," Lucy answered. To both him and her husband, the young queen added euphorically, "But, oh, have I got the most marvelous news for you all!"

* * *

As it turned out, Lucy ended up having another baby. This time, she gave birth to a little female faun, with raven-black hair and glossy black fur.

On the night of her labor, Tumnus and Terence waited together in another room, just as they once had before, only this time Puck accompanied them. Tumnus was worried for Lucy, but not nearly as jittery and high-strung as the first time. Occasionally Puck, who by then had learned to speak a few more words, and who maintained some vague idea as to what was going on that night, would ask his father, "Now, Papa?"

And Tumnus would answer gently, "Not yet, son."

"Be patient, little guy," Terence reassured Puck. "It'll be all right. Just wait a bit more."

Puck understood the word "wait"; and it was one of his least favorite words, not to mention one of his least favorite activities. To pacify him, Tumnus and Terence each took turns holding Puck in their arms, and occasionally they would tell him a story, or sing him a song, or play a small game with him. Every now and again, someone would come to them with treats, which helped some.

As the hours crept by, Puck grew increasingly restless, as did Tumnus, although he tried his best to not show it.

Finally, after what must have been forever, they at long last received the glorious news that the new baby had arrived. Tumnus therefore seized Puck by the hand, and eagerly beckoned his son to come with him. Terence readily followed close behind them as they rushed out of the room.

Inside Lucy's chamber, Tumnus sat on the edge of the bed and held his precious wife for a long time, showering her face and neck with endless tears and kisses, and when a nymph presented them with the bundle, Terence brought Puck closer to the bed so that the little faun could get a better look as well. At the sight of his second child, Tumnus's eyes misted over once again, and he whispered rapturously, "Oh, look at her! Just look at her—she's absolutely perfect!"

First a son…and now a daughter. Tumnus could hardly believe it, could scarcely take it in. It seemed nearly too much, this blessing.

"Say hello to your new sister, Puck," said Terence, as he set Puck gently upon the soft mattress with the rest of the family.

Puck's long ears twitched, and his cerulean eyes were wide and bright with genuine interest. As he regarded the other faun in his mother's arms, a smile as dazzling as the sun at midday spread over his young face, and he stretched forth a hand and very lightly poked the little girl's cheek with his forefinger. "Sister!" he proclaimed triumphantly.

"That's right, sweetheart," Lucy assured her son. "Your new sister…Selena."

"Selena," Tumnus echoed softly. The name was like golden honey on his tongue, and he loved it immensely. "My sweet Selena." His emotions got the better of him then, and the overjoyed faun engulfed his entire family in his arms, Terence included, and wept freely. Lucy also dissolved into tears, and even Terence found it impossible to keep it together any longer.

Sometimes, when the heart was full to overflowing with joy, some of that joy tended to leak out through the eyes.

"Seena," Puck said, not yet being able to pronounce his newborn sister's name entirely correctly, but speaking it with love and pride and pleasure all the same. "Sister Seena."

**~ THE END ~**

**

* * *

**

**Terence and Puck © unicorn-skydancer08**

**Tumnus and Lucy © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**


End file.
